Six Weeks
by HinnyandRomione4ever
Summary: A series of one shots that take place in the six weeks that Harry and Ginny dated during Harry's sixth year from many different point of views. Involving the conversation after the kiss, Ron and Dean's reactions, to the day they break up. Rated T to be safe. All canon pairings. All rights belong to JK Rowling.


**_So, this is going to be a series of one shots that take place over the six weeks Harry and Ginny dated at Hogwarts before the Battle. It 'completed' because depending on the response I'll either keep adding one shots or just keep it as is. So hope you guys like it!_**

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her. _

_After several long moments—or it might have been half an hour—or possibly several sunlit days—they broke up. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At least he found him, still clutching the cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, Well—if you must. _

_The creature in his chest roaring with triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which—if they had time—they might discuss the match._

Harry and Ginny walked next to each other in silence for a long time. Both not really knowing how to start a conversation. The ability to talk was masked through the shock of what happened.

Harry didn't even know why he did it. He didn't know what drove him to it. And he definitely didn't know what to do next. In his eyes, Ginny was quite opposite. She seemed calm, and collected. Not really feeling awkward from the silence, just casually walking next to him with a blank mind.

When really Ginny's mind was buzzing with thoughts that ranged from, _'What just happened?' _to, _'I can't believe Hermione was actually telling me the truth.' _She didn't want to look up at Harry for the idea that he may be thinking the kiss was a mistake, and she didn't want to start talking because her voice may falter from nerves. But she decided to anyway.

"So, how was detention?" Ginny asked, avoiding eye contact. Harry looked down at her with a blank expression.

"Um, the way you'd expect detention with Snape would go…how was the match?" Harry asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Good." Ginny replied nodding her head awkwardly.

"Harry! Ginny! Congratulations on the match!" Luna ran up from behind them.

"Thanks, Luna." Ginny said.

"Too bad you weren't there, Harry. Ginny was on fire. Probably the best Seeker I've ever seen." Luna said with a dreamy smile on her face. Ginny froze; she was only filling in as Seeker because Harry was out.

"Well, I wish I caught the last bit of the game at least." Harry said with a slight smile on his face.

"Wait, shouldn't you two be celebrating the win?"

"We were but it's mad in there so we thought we'd get away for a second." Ginny said quickly. Luna gave her a slight smile and shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my common room. Gloomy moods seemed to attract Wrackspurts; I'm hoping to catch some soon. Maybe find out how to get rid of them."

"That sounds really interesting." Harry said, hoping Luna would leave so he could talk with Ginny alone.

"Oh it is. Well, see you later." Luna said before skipping off.

"You know she's one of my best friends but sometimes I worry—"

"Ginny, we're not really going to talk about Luna first are we?" Harry asked nervously. Ginny looked up at him slightly nervous.

"Well, not if you don't want to…what do you want to talk about?"

"What do I—I just—I'm mean, back in the—we just—and you—"

"Harry, I think we're both trying to stall that conversation. But if you want to get it out of the way, it'd be better if you'd stop stuttering." Ginny said smiling.

"Well, I just thought you'd be slightly more anxious about this than I am."

"Why would I be anxious? I didn't kiss my best mate's sister." Ginny said laughing.

"Yeah…I did, didn't I?" Harry said quietly looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"You mean, why as in why did I kiss you, or why as in why am I anxious?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes, "I mean, why you kissed me."

"Well, I guess I…kind of fancy you." Harry said he was sure he was probably red at this point.

"You do?" Ginny asked her expression unreadable.

"Yeah, I do. I have for awhile…"

"Awhile? How long?"

"I dunno, maybe since August…when we spent so much time together."

"You have? But…but why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? I couldn't tell you; you were dating Dean, and then that never goes well."

"Okay; and you know that because."

"Because that just wouldn't work out. You'd probably have thought I was some sort of creeper."

"I wouldn't have. You wouldn't have been more of a creeper than eleven year old Ginny who sent a complete stranger a singing valentine." Harry looked into Ginny's for the first time.

"We weren't complete strangers."

"Really? Did you even know my name?" Ginny asked smiling, it was obvious she was joking.

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Do you know my full name right now?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Uh…I don't…" Harry said sheepishly. Was she trying to convince him that they are _still _complete strangers?

"We have a lot to talk about on this walk don't we?" She said smiling.

"Well, I guess the first thing we should do is answer one question." Harry started, "Ginny, will you consider, you know, dating me? Like as in, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ginny gave him a wide smile and grabbed his hand.

"Of course, I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I didn't like you back."

They started walking again.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, by the way." Ginny said looking up at him.

"Ginevra? I thought Ginny was your name…"

"I wish. But no, my mom named me after a spice." Ginny said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I think it's a brilliant name."

"Let me guess, yours is Harold James Potter." Ginny said.

"Um…kind of…I don't think my name is Harold…but I don't even know if my Aunt and Uncle know what my full name is. I'm not sure if they have a birth certificate to find out."

"Well, Harry James Potter is your full name. I like the sound of it better than 'Harold'." Ginny said squeezing his hand.

"Then I'll keep it as Harry,"

"I feel as though we should rattle off just stupid little things about us. I feel like I don't know that much about you." Ginny said casually. This was weird for Harry because for a long time he felt as though he knew a lot about her, but maybe he didn't.

"Okay. Favorite color?"

"Green, you?"

"Red."

"Favorite animal?"

"I guess a stag…that's my patronus, you?"

"Well, I guess a horse. Maybe a patronus is your true favorite animal."

"So I guess no one in DA truly likes giraffes."

"I guess not then." Ginny laughed, "Alright keep going, your turn."

"Favorite food?"

"Pumpkin Pasties."

"Treacle Tart."

"Um…favorite holiday?"

"Isn't everyone's Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Well, I couldn't think of another question."

"Alright, then what are your pet peeves."

"Pet peeves? Wow, Harry Potter; are you trying to get on my good side?"

"Maybe."

"Well I guess…I don't like a boyfriend who is always over casting me—Dean did that a lot—and I guess I don't like people who can't complement someone without complementing themselves."

"Elaborate more?"

"I guess, for an example, 'Oh you're really smart, you may be as smart as me.'" Ginny said shaking her head, "Now, your pet peeves?"

"I don't like girls who cry on the first date."

"Well, what did you expect when you tell a girl that she's boring you and that you'd rather hang out with your friends?" Ginny laughed.

"What? I never said that."

"I know you didn't. But that's the story she told."

"That explains the looks of death I got from her friends." Harry thought aloud.

"So, how do you think Ron's going to take this?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Not well…he didn't take you and Dean very well, I'm sure he'll hate this."

"Please don't let him ruin this, Harry. He shouldn't have the authority to judge you or me."

"But he's my best mate and your brother. He kind of does." Ginny sighed.

"Well, I think tonight will be a long night for both of us; I have to go back to my dorm and deal with all my dorm mates, and you have to go back and deal with Ron and Dean."

"Will your dorm mates be hounding you with questions?" Harry asked smiling.

"No, just hate glares like always. They may be a bit stronger tonight."

Harry stopped walking and asked, "Always? Aren't you friends with your dorm mates?"

"No. I never have been… all four of them were friends before Hogwarts. A pretty tight knit group, so when I was in the dorm they didn't talk to me. And then, you know, Tom happened and they decided to rub it in my face once the rumors spread. Not to mention before that they would laugh at everything I did because I was awkward and quiet. And then when I was gullible, I let their attempt to embarrass me happen when I was thirteen…," She trailed off, "I don't know, I didn't make actual friends until my third year."

"Third year?" Harry asked, "What about Hermione? And Neville? You were friends with them, weren't you?"

"No, Neville and I weren't formally introduced until my third year… And I always thought of Hermione as Ron's friend. She would stay in my room when she came to the burrow, and she would talk to me, but I always thought she was just being nice until the night before the Quidditch World Cup when she told me that I was one of her best friends. And I wasn't going to turn that down."

"I was your friend." Ginny looked up at him and snorted.

"No, you weren't, Harry. The only conversation we ever had one on one was in the chamber, until I was fourteen and we were at Grimmauld Place. And even then we weren't exactly friends."

"I thought of you as a friend."

"You must have a low standard when it comes to friends." Ginny laughed.

"Back then, yeah, I guess I did." Harry said smiling, "But we were friends this year, right?"

"I think we were…wait a minute…you didn't put me on the Quidditch team because you fancied me did you?" Ginny asked crossing her arms.

"No, no, no, I put you on the team because you played on it last year once and because you were one of the best chasers to try out. And apparently one of the best seekers."

"No, I wasn't the best seeker…Luna was just trying to make me feel good about myself. I think you're a brilliant seeker. I mean, why wouldn't you be if you were one of the youngest in a century and you're really good at—"

"Its okay, Ginny, I'm not offended by it." Harry said squeezing her hand. Ginny gulped.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Rambling…it's a bad habit I have when I'm nervous…well not nervous just when I feel the need to say something or save myself from something stupid I say. It usually annoys people and I seem to do it a—"

"Ginny," Harry said, covering her mouth with his hand, "You're rambling about rambling." Ginny turned bright red and Harry realized he was touching her face and quickly pulled back, "Sorry."

Ginny nodded but couldn't keep the grin from showing.

"So…Harry James Potter?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Yeah, Harry James Potter." Harry laughed. This was going to be a fun relationship.

**_So I've just seen a lot of 'After The Kiss' one shots that were very fairy tale like and that's great but i feel as though if that happened to you in real life it would be pretty awkward. What do you think? _**


End file.
